Horas Redwyne
Horas Redwyne was Lord of the Arbor from 301 AC to 342 AC. He fought in both the War of Repayment and the War of the Exile, perishing in the latter. War of Repayment Horas Redwyne's involvement in the war was short-lived. He received word that King of the Stepstones Aurane Waters pulled back from his mainland bombardment and headed towards the Stepstones. Worried that he would swing around the continent and assault the west coast to distract the Iron Throne, Horas Redwyne ordered his entire fleet of 200 assorted ships to the Stepstones to intercept the self-proclaimed King of the Stepstones. In what would eventually be called The Battle in the Straits, one of the largest naval battles in recent history took place. Lord Horas and King Aurane met in between Grey Gallows and the Broken Arm of Dorne. The clash lasted almost an entire day of back and forth fighting, one side retreating and regrouping whilst the other side peruses. After the battle came to an end, the Redwyne fleet was almost all but destroyed. Over three quarters of the fleet was damaged or crippled and one quarter was completely destroyed. But their defeat also led to a victory for the crown. King Aurane lost all eight of his dromonds and most of his fleet, leaving him limping back to the Stepstones and knocking him out of the war and leading to his death in The Final Push. As for the Redwyne Fleet, Horas retreated back to the Arbor with what was left of his ships and issued a command to repair any vessel they could and salvage the rest to construct more ships. His involvement would eventually lead to post-traumatic stress disorder. War of the Exile and His Death In 338 AC, rumor started to spread around the world that there was a Targaryen looking to press his claim to the throne. As the last known Targaryen settled in Slavers Bay, most Lords of Westeros were not worried as much as they should be. Horas was not one of them. Horas called for a heightened state of awareness in his fleet due to the increased tensions across the Narrow Sea. There no doubt would be war coming soon. After a year of building tension, the lords knew war was imminent. Horas took half of his fleet and his eldest son Meryn (who at the time was warded in Highgarden) to Kings Landing to join with the Royal Fleet to prepare for an invasion. A year later in 341 AC, the bastard son of Aegon 'Targaryen' would invade. Meryn was captain to the Arbor Queen, sister ship to the Arbor King, captained by Horas. Years of training and summers sailing with his father led up to this moment. A scout spotted the combined fleet of the Exile and Volantis approaching the waters of Dragonstone and immediately signaled the Royal Fleet to advance. In the Battle of the Gullet, also called the Splinters, the forces of Aurion and Volantis clashed with the navy of the Crown. The battle raged for hours, more action packed and fast-paced than the Battle in the Straits that Horas was a part of. Meryn, following his fathers lead, led a contingent of twelve ships in a flanking maneuver in an attempt to strike at Aurion. Their attempt was foiled when three Volanteen war galleys and six dromonds outflanked their flank and surrounded them. While Meryn was able to quickly maneuver the Arbor Queen away and back to safety but Horas was not as lucky. From what Meryn was able to see, the Arbor King was boarded by the Volanteen. From then on, he considered his father dead. If not, enslaved or humiliated but he preferred to believe his father was put out of his misery quickly. Death Horas was taken prisoner by the Volantene and perished when the prisoner boat was ambushed. The boat sunk, along with all of its prisoners, off the coast of Dragonstone. Category:House Redwyne Category:Reachman Category:Westerosi